The Lies and Loves of William Sloan
by SophiaCrutchfeild
Summary: They always said Dipper was the smart one, the mysterious one, but Bill Cipher knows better. He has tricked Dipper time and time again, only to be foiled by Mabel. So what happens when he taps into the human he used to be to try and win her over? What happens when Mabel Pines falls in love with... William Sloan? MaBill all the way.
1. Smooth Criminal

Author's Note- This story has been clawing at my mind for a while now. It's a little ooc, but… you'll see.

Mabel's POV

_I'm running._

_It's dark, the dead of night, and I'm running. My own life isn't in any danger, no, I'm safe. That only makes this more important. They have Him. Dipper, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Stanly, Pacifica, Robbie, Gideon, and McGucket. They need me to finish the circle, but I won't do it! I can't. _

_I love him._

_His name is William Sloan, but you would know him as Bill Cipher._

I awaken with a jolt. The dream again. Always the same dream. It happened at least twice a week, ever since we all went into Stan's mind when I was twelve.

Three years ago.

Dipper has no clue about the dream. He has grown up good-looking, I'll give him that. All my friends are into him. Honestly, you would hardly recognize him if not for the hat, which he still wears every day. Oh, well, I still have my old favorite shooting star sweater. Aside from that, however, my wardrobe has changed a little bit. I still knit my own sweaters, but I usually put writing on them.

Anyway, we just got back to the mystery shack yesterday. Still working on that epic summer romance thing. Maybe I'll start today.

Bill's POV

I watch as she wakes up, frightened. I saw the dream, but it was just she, running, nothing chasing her. What was so frightening about that? I guess that's just one more part of the mystery that is Maybelline Pines.

I know that everyone thinks her brother is the mysterious one, but a peek in his mind clears up every detail instantly. Mabel… I can't figure her out. Her mind is a mess of wild, crazy ideas and bright colors obscuring one of the most complex, intelligent minds I have ever encountered from sight.

It is highly attractive.

She's dangerous though. I keep making mistakes with her. I tricked her brother easily, time and time again, and she was always my downfall. I kept underestimating her, falling for the façade, and messing up in general. This year would be different, though. This year, I had a plan.

Mabel was, yes, for all her mystery, truly boy-crazy. As luck would have it, my human form was that of a fifteen-year-old boy. I'm pretty handsome if I do say so myself. Well, aside from he eye patch, but even that, I think, just adds a touch of darkness to my look.

She was going to love it.

Mabel's POV

I'm working at the counter when he comes in. He has on a bright yellow tailcoat, and a black top hat. Yellow pants, black boots, and an eye patch completed the outfit. He has shaggy blond hair and a lean, but muscular form. He is very tall and has a slight smirk, making him look very cocky.

Wow. He's hot.

"Hello, beautiful," he says with a grin. I glance around the shop, but no one else is here. "Yeah, you," he says.

"I'm Mabel," I say with a grin.

"I'm just going to call you the girl of my dreams," he tells me. I giggle. He stole my line.

"And you are?"

"Sloan. William Sloan."

"Well, Sloan William Sloan, are you a newcomer to Gravity Falls?" I ask.

"Ha! Not quite, Shooting Star." Wait, what? He seems to notice my confusion, because he says, "Your sweater." Oh. I blush.

"Sorry, it's just, there's someone else who calls me that. I was…" I shake my head. "Sorry."

"No problem," he smiles cockily. "So, dinner or a movie with me tomorrow night?"

"Movie. I'll buy popcorn," I offer.

"Nope, not happening. I'm paying." He raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't want to have you spend all your hard-earned cash on something as trivial as popcorn."

Is this happening? Is this actually happening? I pinch myself.

"Ow!"

"What is it?" he looks concerned.

"Nothing, just banged my knee on a drawer," I lie. "So, can I have your number?"

"Don't have one. Don't worry, I'll contact you."

And with that, he touches my face, lifts my head up, and kisses me briefly, before leaving.

Bill's POV

Why did I give her that name? The name I left in the dust, years and years ago. My stupid human name.

At least she didn't recognize me. That would have been a disaster. I should have gotten new clothes sooner.

I'm at the Gravity Falls mall. So far, I have a bunch of yellow shirts and pairs of black jeans. Also, a pair of sneakers. Yellow sneakers.

I quickly zap some cash into my pocket and pay for the clothing. Then, I zap the clothes on. The eye patch, however, stays. No one wants to see what's underneath.

Mabel's POV

I talk to Dipper later that day.

"I met someone," I say.

"Again?" he asks, sounding exhausted. "Mabel, you 'meet someone' every other day."

"This guy came into the store in coattails and an eye patch, called me beautiful and the girl of is dreams, asked me to the movies, and refused my offer to pay for popcorn, saying he wouldn't want me to 'spend my hard-earned cash on something as trivial as popcorn.' That's a quote."

Dipper raises one eyebrow. "You sure he was real, and not in one of your movies?"

"Definitely," I say, blushing at the memory. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night!


	2. The First Date

Author's Note- Okay, so, this is really fun to write! I really hope you guys like it!

Mabel's POV

_I scream as they fight to hold him in. How did everything go so wrong, so fast? Was it really just yesterday that we were walking through the park, and he told me he loved me? _

"_Stop! You're hurting him!" I shriek, but Dipper is the only one who pays me any attention._

"_I WILL break his hold on you, I promise! I know you're still in there Mabel!"_

"_I'm right here!" I scream at him. I push forward, trying to break the circle, but I can't. I can't believe this…_

Another nightmare. This one is new.

"Mabel, what's wrong?" Dipper asks.

"I had a nightmare, and no, I don't want to talk about it," I tell him. "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay," he grins. "I was reading." He shows me book 3, and a page with Bill Cipher on it, surrounded by symbols. "Check it out, I never noticed this page before!"

"That's weird," I say. "How many times have you read that book?"

"Um… lost track at 438," he says, grinning sheepishly. "This page wasn't there before."

"Hmm, so…" I look at the symbols. "Hey, look, there's a shooting star and a pine tree! That's us, right?"

Dipper's eyes widen. "You don't think…"

"All of these symbols are people? Actually, yes, I do. Look, there's the symbol from Grunkle Stan's fez, and a question mark- Soos, right? - and I think that's the heart from Robbie's sweatshirt, isn't it?" I quickly deduce.

"You're right…" Dipper says, looking uncomfortable. He always looks uncomfortable when I turn out to be smart. He likes to be "the smart one," and that's okay. I don't really mind playing dumb. It's more fun!

Bill's POV

I'm nervous. What if I can't pull this off? I wasn't lying when I called Mabel beautiful. She's really grown up. The long, tangled brown hair… the sweater that has gotten far more form fitting… and the form it fits isn't half bad. Wait, what am I thinking? I sound like a horny teenage boy! I'm an all-powerful dream demon!

It's getting hard to remember the reason I'm taking Shooting Star out, though; all I can think is: _I am taking a beautiful girl out to the movies in a few hours and I am nowhere near close to ready. What movie should I take her to? Why didn't I ask what movies she liked? I can't take her to see Dream Boy High 4! That would be idiotic, I can't sit through that. Would she like _Ruins and Mystique _or _Racetrack of Life _better?_

It's almost funny how dumb I am.

Mabel's POV

I pull on a tank-top sweater that says, "Call Me," pink skinny jeans, and try to control my loooooong hair by twisting it up. I slip on some blue ballet flats and tie a necklace with a pig charm around my neck.

"Do you think William will like it?" I ask Dipper.

"If he doesn't love you, he's an idiot and I'll kick his ass," Dipper says confidently. Dipper has beaten up a lot of my past crushes back home, so I believe him. He's a pretty tough guy. I'm glad to have him as a brother.

"Hey, are you still into Wendy?" I ask.

"Sure, why?" he answers nonchalantly.

"Remember how you took off your shirt to cut up that wood yesterday? I saw her ogling your abs." Dipper laughs. He's gotten that a lot. It's so weird.

"As long as this William doesn't ogle you," he says, a dark note in his voice. "Or he's going down."

The doorbell rings.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HIM!" I scream. "WHAT DO I DO?"

"Calm down?" Dipper offers.

I take a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. I'm calm." I open the door to see William Sloan, now in a yellow t-shirt and black jeans, holding out a bouquet of amazing flowers that I have never seen before.

"For you," he says, only not the way Lazy Susan says it, but in a romantic, dead sexy way. I take the flowers. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thanks," I giggle. "You too."

"I rented us a limo, hope you don't mind," he says, leading me to a long, yellow limousine, and opening the door for me to get inside.

"Wow," is all I can say. This is pretty incredible. Not even _Gideon _rented a limo to take me out. Also, I hated Gideon.

"So, what would you like to see?" he asks.

"Do you like thrillers?" I ask.

"Somewhat."

"_Skeleton's Closet_?"

He looks surprised, but happily so. "Done."

Bill's POV

Yeah, classic Maybelline Pines, choosing the one movie I would never have dreamed of taking her to, but had kind of wanted to go to myself. I get us the tickets, as well as popcorn, Junior Mints, Sour Patch Kids, and Pitt Colas.

"Butter or no butter?" I ask her.

"Butter," she says. "I know, I know, it's bad for you, but-"

"Large popcorn with butter," I tell the cashier. "I'm not going to judge you," I tell Mabel. She smiles, and then she's kissing me. Nice one Sloan. Cipher! I meant Cipher… oh who cares? She's kissing me, I'm kissing her, people are clearing their throats and telling us to get a room, and that's all that really matters right now.


	3. Almost Discovered

Author's Note- Yes, they are getting a little bit hormonal, they're teenagers. Wow, I never thought so many people would like this! Thank you thank you thank you!

Mabel's POV

_I am holding the hand of a demon, whispering to him as he attacks me. _

"_William, stop this! I'm right here! It's me! We can get through this if we work together! I love you!"_

_His head twists around and his eye turns from yellow to green. "Ma…bel… I'm… trying…" And I take the chance and kiss him. He stops writhing and kisses me back. He's back… but they are coming… they are coming to take him away. _

I groan. Really? After what may have been the single greatest date of all time, I dream about demons and kidnappers? _Really?_

At least it's morning. I see something taped to the outside of my window. A letter? I go over and open the window, taking the letter.

_Maybelline,_

_I had a lovely time yesterday. The movie was magnificent, but dull in comparison to the company I had. I would love to see you again, soon. Will you meet me in the woods, by the clearing? You know the one. I'll be waiting._

_Ever yours,_

_William_

_P.S. I like your hair better down._

I beam at the letter! He is such a gentleman. I quickly brush my tenth and comb my hair as best as I can, before tugging on a striped skirt and a sweater that says, "Can't Touch," as well as a necklace with a shooting star pendant.

"I'm off to meet William!" I tell Dipper cheerfully. "He taped a note to my window, isn't that romantic?"

"Sounds creepy to me," Dipper said. "Why not just call?"

"He doesn't have a phone," I explain.

"Who on the planet doesn't have a phone?"

"William," I say with a smile. "Did I tell you that he picked me up in a limo?"

"Seventeen times," Dipper tells me shortly. "You know, the more you talk about him, the more he sounds like a paranormal."

"Maybe an angel," I laugh.

Bill's POV

She comes racing up to me. I lift her up, and twirl her around. When I put her down, I kiss her.

"I missed you," I murmur.

"I missed you more," she whispers.

"Impossible," I tell her. She giggles and runs her fingers through my hair. Well, this is happening. I'm definitely sidetracked from my original mission. This would never happen if I was in demon form… but I like this. A lot.

"Possible," she says, breaking the kiss. I smile, and pull out a bracelet, gold with a diamond star charm.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her, holding out the bracelet. She beams.

"The jewelry wasn't really necessary," she tells me, sliding it on her wrist. "I still would have said yes. However, it is much appreciated."

"I'm glad you like it," I tell her. "I saw it and knew you had to have it." Actually, that isn't a lie. It was sitting in the window of a pawnshop, and I thought it would be perfect for Mabel.

"Well, thanks," she says. "I love it."

"That was the plan."

Mabel's POV

I finger the new bracelet as I walk home. Wendy notices.

"Hey, what have you got?" she asks, curiously.

"My new boyfriend got me this bracelet. His name is William Sloan, and I am totally in love with him!"

Wendy raises an eyebrow. "William Sloan, huh? Sorry, Mabel, but I think he gave you a fake name."

"What? No. Why would you think that?" I ask, confused.

"William Sloan is one of this town's greatest legends. He's said to have been tortured by everyone in this town until one day, he snapped, turned into a demon, and filled the woods with all the creatures that populate it today," Wendy explains. "He also changed his name. Um, Bill Cipher, I think? I haven't thought about the legend since I was about twelve."

I laugh and shake my head. "You must have your facts mixed up," I say. "William would never lie to me."

"I thought Robbie would never lie to me, and look how that turned out," she says. "Don't put too much trust in guys."

"I trust Dipper," I pointed out. "And so do you."

"Dipper's one of the good ones," Wendy says. "I've never met William."

Bill's POV

I'm contemplating my plans (finally) when I see Mabel marching up to me. Oh great. What did I do now?

"Is you're name really William Sloan?" she asks. "Or was that a lie?"

"It's really William Sloan," I tell her. What is going on?

"I have a friend, who told me that William Sloan was the name of a boy who turned into a dream demon years ago and filled the woods with monsters." Oh. So that's what happened. Are they still telling that story?

"Well, your friend isn't lying, there is an old story about that. The thing is, that is actually my name, too," I say carefully. "Strange, isn't it?"

"So, it's just a coincidence?" she asks.

"I never said that," I tell her. "Let's just say that everyone has secrets, and leave it at that."

"Alright, I won't pry," she said. "You'll tell me when you're ready." I nod, and then get an idea.

"Let me walk you home," I say. "I can meet your brother, and uncle."

She smiles. "I would like that."

Mabel's POV

So he has secrets. Big deal. So do I. Everyone in this town has enough secrets to… do whatever a lot of secrets can do. Oh, you get the point.

"Grunkle Stan, Dipper, this is William," I say. William holds out his hand to shake, but neither Grunkle Stan nor Dipper complies.

"So you're the guy who's been going out with my sister," Dipper says, cracking his knuckles. He has William outsized, but William doesn't appear intimidated.

"Yes, I am," he says.

"If you hurt her…"

"I won't," William reassures Dipper.

"You better not," Grunkle Stan threatens. "Or you'll have both of us to deal with."

"I won't," William repeats. And I'm sure he won't.

I trust him.


	4. Revelation

Author's Note- Okay, okay, Mabel is being very oblivious in this fanfiction. The idea is that she kind of gets a little crazy when she is in love. Bill is using this against her. William… well, you'll see.

Mabel's POV

_Dipper grabs my hands and pulls me into the circle. I am fighting him tooth and nail, but he is too strong, and too certain that he is doing the right thing. He can't understand. He refuses to believe that the stupid journal was wrong, and that William is still in there, fighting, winning even, against the demon._

"_Let me go, Dipper, please, you're hurting me," I sob._

"_That isn't me, Mabel, that's him," Dipper says. "Bill Cipher is controlling you!" He is unrelenting, and steadfast. How could my own brother do this to me?_

I wake up, this time without even a scream. I've gotten used to the dreams, and they hardly even scare me anymore. I think about William, and Bill Cipher. It's strange. The first time I met William, he was dressed in a tailcoat and top hat, and a bowtie. I didn't think much of it at the time, but he looked a lot like Bill Cipher. Then, he called me Shooting Star. I played it off as a coincidence, but what if…? Then there was the fact that he seemed to have endless funds, and yet, no cell phone. He even said he had secrets.

No, it's impossible. Bill Cipher couldn't kiss like that. Bill Cipher would not have given me a bracelet; he would have given me deer teeth or something. And to top it all off… I am in love with William Sloan. I wouldn't fall in love with someone who tried to kill me… would I?

The thing is, the more I think about it, the less it seems to matter. If William Sloan is Bill Cipher, then I guess I'm dating Bill Cipher. I'm a fifteen-year-old girl dating an I-don't-know-how-old dream demon. Who cares? He makes me happy. Is that not what really matters? Call me insane, call me naïve, call me whatever you like, but I really don't care if William is a demon or not.

Bill's POV

I see Mabel sitting in the clearing, reading. She looks completely at peace, with her pet pig curled up next to her. She really is beautiful. She's also kind, and fun, and maybe the only person on Earth who can surprise me. Plus, she's a really good kisser… I'm not going to end up being able to hurt her, am I? Stupid human emotions… messing with my plans… making me feel happy, truly happy, for the first time since I was maybe 13 years old…

"Hey," I say with a smile, coming out of the trees. "Fancy seeing you here."

She looks up at me with such honesty in her eyes. "You know," she says, "I've decided something. I don't care what your secret is. I know who you really are, on the inside, and you're a good person. I just want you to now that. So, you don't have to tell me, because whatever it is, it wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

I laugh, and sit down next to her. "That's good, because I'm not telling you."

"I'm okay with that," she says, and she leans in and kisses me. Wow. Guilt is one emotion I could do without. Only, she isn't trying to guilt-trip me. She's trying to let me off the hook. That makes it even more of a guilt trip.

"Mabel?" I say tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I think… I think maybe I should tell you. Maybe," I stammer. Me, stammering. What is going on?

"You really don't have to," she says quietly. "I mean, I have some secrets, too."

I sigh. "I don't need to tell you, but I want to. I like what we have, and I didn't want to admit it to myself before, because I thought I was being smart, but I'm not, and I don't want to be smart anymore."

"That made no sense," she tells me.

"It will in a moment," I say.

Mabel's POV

So I accidentally used reverse psychology on my boyfriend. Wow.

He stands up, and closes his eyes. "Just, don't freak out," he says. He snaps his fingers and blue fire rises from his hands. He hovers off the ground as the fire transforms into a pony. "She's all yours," he says, nodding towards the pony.

"Thanks," I say, still a little bit in shock. Yes, I thought about William being Bill, but I hadn't been seriously considering the possibility. It was more like one of those hypothetical scenarios you imagine when you're lying in bed, with nothing else to do.

"I came here to trick you," he explains. "See, I could never figure you out. You have this crazy beautiful mind that I can't understand. I thought that if I could stop you from stopping me, I would be invincible. He problem was… well, I'm really not a dream demon when I'm in this form, I'm human, complete with human emotions. I lo- like you, Shooting Star. A lot. I can't hurt you anymore."

This wows me. He practically said he loves me, and I can hardly believe it. This is almost like a soap opera. I grab his collar and kiss him.

He seems to like my reaction very much.


	5. Danger with Dipper

Author's Note- Wow! So many people have been reading this! This is so incredible. Thank you all, you're amazing!

Mabel's POV

_I smack Dipper across the face, grab William's hand, and we run. I think I just reached the point of no return. I barely care. I don't want to go back. I wouldn't change a thing, even if I could._

"_Thanks, Shooting Star," William says as we run._

_I look behind us. They are chasing us, and catching up. "Don't thank me yet."_

I wake up and twirl around, excited for a new day. Dipper looks at me.

"What up with you?" he asks.

"I love life, and I love love, and I love William, and I don't care who knows it!" I explain as I spin around. Dipper laughs.

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy," he says. "Just, settle down. If you keep spinning like that, you're going to-"

I topple onto the floor in a heap.

"- fall," Dipper finishes.

I pop up and hug Dipper. "I don't care, I'm to happy to feel physical pain!"

"That doesn't make sense," Dipper informs me.

"Since when do I make sense?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Point."

Whatever that means. "I'm going to go see William!" I say cheerfully. Suddenly, Dipper looks worried.

"Mabel… I um… remember when we were twelve and switched bodies and Stan gave you 'the talk' and…"

"Ew, yes, please don't remind me!" I shriek.

"Well, um, William might try to… um… get you to… um…" Dipper looks distinctly uncomfortable. Oh god. _That?_

"We did not do it!" I say angrily. "And if we had, then that would not be your business!"

Dipper turns bright red. "Sorry, just looking out for you."

"Oh my god," I rant. "Oh my god, you are five minutes younger than me, not five years older! Never ask about that again!"

Bill's POV

Mabel comes up to me in the clearing, looking very angry.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask.

"No, my twin brother is," she hisses. "You will not believe what he said to me!"

She explains her encounter, and by the end, I am literally hunched over laughing.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-shooting Star, that's just your brother trying to protect you! Albeit in a rather pathetic manner, but don't be too angry. He's a good guy, just a little bit socially awkward," I laugh. She begins to smile.

"I guess it was pretty funny," she admits. "Hey, you won't actually-"

"No, of course not," I reassure her. "We're fifteen, and I come from a time where you had to be married. Don't worry so much."

She kisses me quickly. "Hey, you want to grab something from the Diner?" she asks.

"You have to ask?"

Mabel's POV

We're sharing a milkshake when Dipper comes running in.

"I decoded the wheel," he tells me, ignoring William completely. "I'm the pine tree, you're the shooting star, Soos is the question mark, Stan is the fez symbol, Robbie's the stitched heart, Wendy is the Ice, Pacifica is the llama, the author is the hand, Gideon is the star, and I'm pretty sure the glasses are Stan's twin brother. Now if I only knew what it meant…"

"It's instructions," William says quietly. "If you can decode it all, it tells you how to kill Bill Cipher."

The table becomes very quiet.

"How do you know about it?" Dipper asks slowly. "No one knows about Bill Cipher, much less how to defeat him. The only person who knows is probably Bill himself."

I clear my throat. "Dipper, that's preposterous, William has been living in this town for a while now, who knows what he's picked up?"

"Um, _he_ is sitting right here," William mentions amiably.

Dipper looks William over, taking in the blond hair, the yellow shirt, and the eye patch. Fear crosses his face. "I've got to go. Take care of yourself Mabel. Be careful," he says before quickly leaving.

Bill's POV

"He knows," I tell Mabel as soon as he's out of earshot.

"Well no duh, you made it kind of obvious!" she exclaims. "You have got to play dumb sometimes, William, or everyone will know!"

Playing dumb… not my specialty. "Maybe I should just avoid your brother."

"Are you crazy?" she asks.

"Yes," I acknowledge. She rolls her eyes.

"More crazy than usual," she clarifies.

I laugh. "What's so bad about avoiding your brother?"

She puts her hands on her hips, and raises one eyebrow. "He's my twin. I am almost always with him. Do you want to avoid me? Because that's what would end up happening."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. Um, eye. "I'm smart enough to get around that Mabel, I can read his mind, for crying out loud!"

"So have you been reading mine?" she asks, suddenly up in arms. "Is that how you're so perfect?"

I'm taken aback at this. "I'm not perfect. And I can't read your mind, it's too complex. Your brother has a mind like that book he reads: organized and clear. Your mind is more like an abstract painting that I can't figure out," I try to explain, flushing. Mabel smiles, pleased. _Thank god. _

"I was always the artistic one," she says.

"I know," I say, tucking back a strand of her hair. "I've been watching you since you were twelve."

"That's creepy," she says, leaning across the table.

"I suppose," I admit, also leaning in. "But you love it."

"Yep," she grins, as our lips touch.


	6. The Demon Forest

Author's Note- Thank you x1, 000,000! I love writing this! Thanks again for reading!

Mabel's POV

_I scream in terror as a portal opens and demons stream out. They are racing towards William and I, fierce and frightening._

"_Oh crap," William groans. "Shit!"_

"_What is it?" I ask._

"_Those guys don't like me much, and while I'm the most powerful dream demon, they have me outnumbered," he explains quickly. "They'll hurt you, too, if they get their hands on you. We have to turn back."_

"_What about the Cipher Wheel?" I ask, terrified._

"_I'm dead either way," he snaps. "Only difference is that one group will hesitate to hurt you, while the other will take pleasure in your dismemberment."_

"_We have to find another option!"_

"_Do you see another option?"_

I wake up, the dream very clear in my mind. William Sloan. All the dreams suddenly click together in my mind. Strange, isn't it, that I would dream of William Sloan before I new that name? Unless…

"Dipper, is there anything in your journal about prophetic dreams?" I ask.

Dipper looks alarmed. "Well, yeah, hang on…" he mutters as he flips through the pages. "Um, 'Prophets are people who can see the future, either through gemstones or their dreams. I believe that those prophets with dreams of the future are the chosen mates of dream demons, who have taken on the affections of the demon, along with a bit of their power.' Does that help?"

Oh shit. "Um, sort of. Yeah. Thanks Dipper," I manage. Could my dreams come true? That would be… bad, to say the least. I'll have to ask William about it later.

"Speaking of dream demons, I've been meaning to talk to you about William," Dipper says, cautiously.

I freeze. "What does he have to do with dream demons?" I ask, playing dumb.

"The book says that demons all have human forms. Remember what you said he looked like, first time you saw him? Who does that remind you of?" Dipper presses.

"No one! I think you're nuts!" I shout, angrily. "If you're insinuating that William is a demon, then you must have lost it. He has been nothing but nice to you!"

"He's Bill Cipher, Mabel," Dipper says, sounding frustrated. "Remember Norman? Gabe? David? Kyle? Face it, I have been right every single time something was up with one of your boyfriends."

"You're wrong! You think I'm an idiot, and that I don't think anything through? Well, I love William, and this; this is more than a crush! This is the guy who could kidnap me, try to kill me, mess with my head time and time again, and I would love him anyway, and if that's stupid, then I don't want to be smart!"

Grunkle Stan comes up to our room. "What's with the screaming? You just let a bunch of tourists know all about your boyfriend!"

"Dipper is under the impression that my boyfriend is bad news," I say. "Which, by the way, is totally untrue."

"I'm pretty sure that he's_ Bill Cipher_, actually," Dipper retaliates.

"So what? Let's pretend your little theory turned out to be true, why the hell would it matter? I love William, and he could-"

"I know, I know, I heard you the first time," Dipper waves me off.

"Bill Cipher?" Grunkle Stan finally asks. "Dipper, if this guy is really Bill, then we need to get rid of him, and fast."

"Ugh," I groan, pretending to be annoyed. In reality, I'm terrified. "Can you at least wait until after our date tonight? He said he has a surprise for me."

"No!" Dipper and Stan shout in unison.

Huh. Guess I'm sneaking out.

Bill's POV

She shows up at the movie theater looking completely terrified.

"I snuck out," she whispers. "William, they know who you are, Dipper figured it out, and Dipper's almost got that page decoded, and oh god, William, I'm so scared!"

"It's okay," I sooth her. "I can take them. I've done it a million times. I swear not to hurt them too badly."

"You don't get it!" she screams at me. "I've been having dreams, and they're going to k-k-k-"

I hold up a hand. "Slow down, Shooting Star. What dreams? Who's going to kill me? I'm all-powerful, remember?"

"Not quite," she says, now whispering again. "The other dream demons will outnumber you, and the Cipher Wheel will be after us, and I'm so scared…"

She's beginning to make sense. "You've been having nightmares."

"No! No! You never listen to me! Why can't you get this through your head? You are in danger!" And, we're back to the screaming. Is she on the rag or something? How the hell do I calm her down?

"Mabel, let's skip the movie. There's somewhere I want to take you."

I really hope this works…

Mabel's POV

He's cocky, he's outraging, and he thinks he can get away with anything, he's condescending, and he _never listens_.

Too bad he's also super-smart, handsome, treats me well, is a great kisser, and is the man I love.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He grins at me.

"Somewhere you're not likely to forget," is all he tells me.

Add mysterious to the list… but I'm not sure which one. List, that is. Which list. Ugh, I can't think straight.

He leads me through the woods, and just as I'm starting to wonder why we left the movies, we're here.

"Wow," I whisper.

This is a part of the woods that I've never been to before. The trees are less thick, and flowers line the sparkling walkway. The sky is turquoise, and there's a lake with a family of ducks. Everything is vivid, and bright, and beautiful.

"Welcome to the demon woods," William says, a grin on his face as he watches me. "Very few humans have ever seen this place, because you need a demon escort, and not very many demons are friendly with humans."

I can't believe he took me here.

"Thank you," I say. "I mean it."

"I love this place, and I figured you would, too," he says, smiling. "It's maybe the only place I could ever really feel anything as a demon."

"I do," I say. "Love this place, I mean. But why would you trust me enough to take me here?"

"I love you," he says, simply. No flourish, no grandiose, no fireworks.

It's perfect.

"I love you, too," I say.

He kisses me softly, and we are at peace in a forest of flowers.


	7. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note- 1,000 views! Oh, wow, you guys rock! I love you all! Thank you thank you thank you!

Mabel's POV

_Nothing. A dreamless sleep, for the first time since we got here. Quiet. Peace. _

I wake up, and try to remember if I dreamed. Nope. What does this mean?

"I decoded the wheel," Dipper tells me, seeing I'm awake. "You didn't sneak off and warn your boyfriend last night, did you?"

I sit up. "Stop being such a dork. William is not a monster; he's a man! If you try to hurt him…"

"I'll only try to hurt him if he's Bill Cipher," Dipper says. I explode.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S BILL CIPHER, I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME AND IF YOU TRY TO HURT HIM I WILL PERSONALLY TAKE YOU DOWN YOU (CENSORED)!"

By this point I am standing up, and I have Dipper backed into a corner. He looks scared.

"Mabel… what's going on? What are you so upset about?" he asks.

"YOU WANT TO KILL THE MAN I LOVE AND YOU ASK WHAT I'M SO UPSET ABOUT?" I yell. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT THICK?"

"He's just your flavor of the week," Dipper says, sounding annoyed. "What makes him different from any of your other boyfriends?"

I punch Dipper in the face. "Go to hell."

Bill's POV

She comes to the clearing, obviously worried. Her hand has blood on it.

"Are you alright?" I ask, grabbing her hand.

"Not my blood. I just broke my twin brother's nose," she says calmly. I'm confused.

"Why?" I ask.

"He wants to kill you. He called you… bad things. So I hit him," she explains.

"And you broke his nose?"

"Um… yes, I thought we covered that."

"Mabel, you just… you can't just… I mean, I'm flattered, but… you broke his nose?" What was she thinking? I know how close those twins are! I never meant to come between them… well, I did, but that was before I fell in love with Mabel.

"Look, I've been having these dreams-"

"This again?" I ask. Why does she feel that I must now about her nightmares? I mean, it isn't like… oh. Right. That.

"You don't understand," she says calmly. "They're not normal dreams."

"You're… my mate?" I say. "The dreams are prophetic. Am I right?" She nods. "Oh, god. So, um, this is… a little…"

"William, I'm your mate. Remember? The forest? Like, a few hours ago?" I turn bright red and begin to stammer. "Stop it, calm down, it's really not that big of a deal. Anyway, in the dreams, the Cipher Wheel has you, and I manage to get you out, but then a ton of other dream demons come at us. You're outnumbered. You say you're going to turn yourself over to the Cipher Wheel. Then, the dream stops."

"Oh. Well, that… isn't good," I say. "Just one-"

And suddenly I'm overpowered by something I didn't know I was fighting.

Bill Cipher.

Mabel's POV

William's sentence is cut off with a yell as he doubles over, and when he gets up, his eye is yellow.

"Well, hello Shooting Star," he sneers. "Did you really think my human half could keep me inside for long?"

"William?" I ask. "What are you…?"

"William's not here right now," he tells me. "It's just me."

"Meaning?" I say, anger in my voice.

"Meaning, I'm Bill Cipher," he tells me, laughing. He jumps at me, and scratches my arm.

"Stop it!" I say. "Please, William!"

He looks at me, and his eye flashes green. "No…" And back to yellow. "Way Shooting Star."

I am holding the hand of a demon, whispering to him as he attacks me.

"William, stop this! I'm right here! It's me! We can get through this if we work together! I love you!"

His head twists around and his eye turns from yellow to green. "Ma…bel… I'm… trying…" And I take the chance and kiss him. He stops writhing and kisses me back. He's back… but they are coming… they are coming to take him away.

"William?" I ask, to be sure.

"Yeah," he smiles. "You brought me back."

"Good. Now, we should really run." I point behind him, to where my brother and various others are assembled, and have seen the whole thing.

"That is a fantastic idea," he says.

Bill's POV

I lift Mabel up and go. As I run, I think about what just happened… I hurt her… not very much, and not on purpose, but still…

"How can you stand me?" I ask her.

"What are you talking about?" she's shocked.

"How can you stand to let me hold you after what just happened? I hurt you, I tried to-"

"It won't happen again. You won't let it," she says, cutting me off.

"How do you know?"

"I trust you," is all she says. "It's what you do when you love someone."


	8. Nightmare Come True

Author's Note- Wow. Apparently, Bill Cipher himself read this. Thanks for the comment, and for keeping me in mind. Aside from that, this story is drawing to a close. I'm putting up a poll for weather this should have a happy or sad ending. Please vote!

Mabel's POV

Suddenly, there's a flash of bright light, and I fall to the ground. William is gone.

"What the…?" I whisper to myself. Then, it falls into place. _They summoned him. They have assembled the Cipher Wheel. I have to save William._

And I'm running.

_It' dark, the dead of night, and I'm running. My own life isn't in any danger, no, I'm safe. That only makes this more important. They have Him. Dipper, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Stanly, Pacifica, Robbie, Gideon, and McGucket. They need me to finish the circle, but I won't do it! I can't. _

_I love him._

_His name is William Sloan, but you would know him as Bill Cipher._

Bill's POV

Pain. Intense, overwhelming pain. They have me trapped, in my human form, and they're killing me. I scream as a shock of even more paralyzing agony rips trough me.

"That was for my sister," Dipper hisses at me.

"Let me try. I have something to repay him for," I hear the red-haired girl say. Another shock. Another scream.

"Leave him alone! Stop it! Stop it! You're killing him!" I hear her voice. I turn toward the sound.

"Ma-AAH!" they cut me off with another shock of pain. "Kill me, please kill me," I beg her. She has to join the circle, or this pain will never end.

"No…" she whispers, breaking down. "I can't."

Mabel's POV

_I scream as they fight to hold him in. How did everything go so wrong, so fast? Was it really just yesterday that we were walking through the park, and he told me he loved me? _

"_Stop! You're hurting him!" I shriek, but Dipper is the only one who pays me any attention._

"_I WILL break his hold on you, I promise! I know you're still in there Mabel!"_

"_I'm right here!" I scream at him. I push forward, trying to break the circle, but I can't. I can't believe this… William, pleading with me to kill him, Dipper, taking pleasure in the torture of another person, everyone I care about united against the man I love._

_ Dipper grabs my hands and pulls me into the circle. I am fighting him tooth and nail, but he is too strong, and too certain that he is doing the right thing. He can't understand. He refuses to believe that the stupid journal was wrong, and that William is still in there, fighting, winning even, against the demon._

"_Let me go, Dipper, please, you're hurting me," I sob._

"_That isn't me, Mabel, that's him," Dipper says. "Bill Cipher is controlling you!" He is unrelenting, and steadfast. How could my own brother do this to me?_

_"Please, Dipper, stop it! I'm not being controlled! It's me, your sister, begging you; please, don't do this!" He isn't listening. He'll never listen, will he?_

Bill's POV

Now I'm angry. It's one thing to hurt me, but now his sister? I gather all my fury and send out a blast so powerful it knocks him over. Too bad that the blond girl hits me with a shock at the same moment.

Mabel manages to break free, though. She pulls away, and her arm heals from his nail marks almost instantly. I guess she picked up more tricks from me than I thought.

"Run," I hiss at her. Too bad she never listens to a word I say.

Mabel's POV

_I smack Dipper across the face, grab William's hand, and we run. I think I just reached the point of no return. I barely care. I don't want to go back. I wouldn't change a thing, even if I could._

"_Thanks, Shooting Star," William says as we run._

_I look behind us. They are chasing us, and catching up. "Don't thank me yet."_

_"You just got me out of the most painful torment I have ever endured. I'm allowed to say thanks," he smiles. "I'm sorry I hit your brother, but he was hurting you, and…"_

_"It's alright, I get it," I tell him, running. I'm almost completely out of breath. William notices, and quickly lifts me. "You don't have to-"_

"I want to," he says. I blush. He laughs. "Weird, isn't it, how we're running away from one of the only forces that can kill me, and I feel happier and more safe than I have in years?"

"Yeah, that's pretty weird," I agree. "Why on Earth…?"

"Because I'm with you," William says, kissing me swiftly on the lips. Then: "Oh shit."

"What is…?" I see it.

_I scream in terror as a portal opens and demons stream out. They are racing towards William and I, fierce and frightening_

"_Oh crap," William groans. "Shit!"_

"_Bad news?" I ask._

"_Those guys don't like me much, and while I'm the most powerful dream demon, they have me outnumbered," he explains quickly. "They'll hurt you, too, if they get their hands on you. We have to turn back."_

"_What about the Cipher Wheel?" I ask, terrified._

"_I'm dead either way," he snaps. "Only difference is that one group will hesitate to hurt you, while the other will take pleasure in your dismemberment."_

"_We have to find another option!"_

"_Do you see another option?"_

_I don't._


	9. Sacrifice

Author's Note- Happy Halloween! Climax time, people! No one voted, at all, so I'm just going to do whatever I want. We're in the home stretch! Whoo-hoo!

Also, grab your tissues, and I warn you- this contains some gore. But all is not lost! Don't worry, love will prevail!

Mabel's POV

Bill turns toward the Cipher Wheel. The demons cackle, wickedly, knowing what is coming. My eyes are full of tears. I can hardly see.

"William…" I try to say, but it comes out a whisper. He turns to me, and pulls me in for one last kiss. It's passionate, and desperate, and we both put everything we have into it. I never want it to end. I want to stay, suspended in this moment, forever. It has to end, though, and after only about a minute, William has to break the kiss.

"I will always love you," he tells me.

"Don't go," I whisper.

He smiles at me, and faces the Cipher Wheel. "You want me? Come and get me!"

I can't believe this is happening. I can't… this is so wrong. William might not be innocent, but he's a good person, or at least trying to be. Isn't that all anyone can do? Try?

Bill's POV

I'm going to die, and all I can think about is the first time I saw the Pines twins. Dipper, with his star baseball cap and video game, and Mabel, with her pretty brown eyes that sparkled in the light… and her long brown hair… and her spunky, fearless view of the world… so young… so happy… so perfect.

That spunky, pretty girl grew up into a smart, funny, kind, and beautiful young woman. The woman who I'm dying for. I lied, when I said I was doomed either way. I could have probably survived the other demons. I just… wouldn't want to. I wouldn't have been able to protect Mabel from all of them. She would have been killed.

I won't let her die before me. I won't.

"End of the line, Cipher," Pine Tree hisses. "Ready to die?"

"Not really," I say. "But I don't exactly have a choice in the matter."

"William, please, no!" Mabel cries behind me. Ugh, why is this so damn hard? I don't want to die, and now she's making this even more difficult. Emotions are killing me. The thing is, I'd rather die loving her than live in apathy. Stupid. All too true.

The circle is surrounding me. The problem? They can't kill me without Mabel. She won't do it. She's struggling.

"Come on, Shooting Star, just kill me already," I say sarcastically.

"Not going to happen," she says. "William, please! Just get out of here!"

"If I could I would," I tell her. "Mabel, if you love me, please. Don't keep me alive. I should have died a long time ago."

"You have a really twisted idea of the word 'love,' William," she says, through tears. "I can't do it."

"You can," I tell her. "Just take one step forward."

The rest of the circle is bewildered. I don't know why, but I feel it rolling off them in waves.

"Dipper…" she appeals to her brother. "Please. I'm not being controlled. You have to believe me."

"I… I'm starting to…" he says. "But he's Bill Cipher! He's a psychotic murderer!"

"You're wrong!" Mabel screams.

"He's right," I say. "I'm not sane. I have killed. I have done horrible things. I deserve to die."

Mabel's POV

I can't do it. I can't kill him…

Suddenly, it isn't my choice to make anymore. Grunkle Stan grabs my sweater and hauls me into the circle. Golden bands encase us, and William screams in mortal agony. I can't get out of the circle, and it's the worst kind of torture imaginable. I want so badly to go back just an hour or so and stop all of this… but this goes back further.

William was doomed the instant he met me. I killed him. It's my fault.

Only, he isn't dying. He's agonized, tortured even, but he isn't dead. What is going on?

Light and blood pour from his eyes, mouth, nose, pores in his skin even. This is horrible to watch. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Then, it stops, the golden bands disappear, and William falls to the ground.

I think he's dead.

Dipper's POV

Mabel's scream is silent. She rushes to Cipher, and crouches over him, sobbing. I pull her away, and she sobs into my shirt. Then, she seems to realize that it's me, and she pulls away, and I see her eyes.

Shock, horror, immense pain, torment, and hatred are just a few of the emotions hidden there. She turns and runs into the forest, faster than I've ever seen her, and disappears.

"I don't get it. How could she care about a frikin' demon?" I ask Wendy. She's just as shocked as I am. E both thought that once we defeated Cipher, whatever spell he had my sister under would be lifted, and everything would go back to normal.

Maybe we were wrong.

Maybe she really did love him.

Bill's POV

It's bright. Way too bright. Huh. I'm still conscious. I wonder where I am. I never really believed in any particular religion, although reincarnation always sounded cool to me.

If I'm even dead that is. Something's off. I feel air in my lungs, and a pulse in my veins. And yet, I can't be alive. They killed me. Mabel was forced to kill me. I guess she's pretty upset right now… I hate it when she's mad; it's never pretty… I mean, it is, she's really hot when she's angry, and it's just well, bad for me.

I'm starting to see around me. I'm in the forest, laying on the ground, alone. Huh. They just left me lying here? Unattended? And if anyone came across the body and freaked out, no biggie?

It's funny how dumb they are.


	10. Life and Rebirth

Author's Note-Final Chapter! Whoo-hoo! Really, _really _hope you like… after this, there's just the epilogue to do. I hope I can make everyone happy with this… Thanks for sticking with William, Mabel, and me.

Hearts and skulls,

Sophia

Mabel's POV

I run to the demon forest. William let me in once, so I can get in. I curl up into a ball and cry. I know that no one will bother me here; to them, this place doesn't exist.

I let it wash over me. William… dead… I can't believe I'll never see him again… I can't believe he died protecting me. It isn't fair.

I know one thing though. I am NEVER going back to the Mystery Shack. I could never forgive this. I can't believe it's come to this… me, hating everyone I used to love. Hating Dipper. I hate my twin brother. I can't believe he was so… ruthless. My brother, the cold-blooded killer. My old life, a dead thing now.

And William's dead. The only person I love is dead. I want to join him. The trouble with that is that if I die, he'll have died for nothing. That's what I am- nothing.

Where am I going to go? What am I going to do? I know what happens to runaways. Everyone's heard stories. I have no way of protecting myself. No way of supporting myself. I have no one to turn to.

Why do I even care? It isn't like it matters to me anymore. Not now that my family has betrayed me, my boyfriend is dead, and I'm all alone. Could someone tell me how this happened? I don't have a clue.

I cry, and cry, and just feel the pain, without thinking, because thinking hurts even worse. I'm waiting for the realization of all that has happened to hit me. I just want to get it over with. It's going to kill me when it hits.

I wish I could just go numb.

Bill's POV

I slowly sit up. It hurts to move, but I have to find Mabel. She's going to be so pissed off at me… I really hope she's okay. I snap my fingers, trying to make a crutch, but nothing happens. Not even a spark. Curiosity and desperation override pain, and I stand. I try to float, and find I can't. I feel for my demon side, but it isn't there. What is going on?

I stumble around, and eventually get my balance. Everything hurts. I try to figure out where Mabel would be. Not at the Mystery Shack. She's probably still in Gravity Falls. Then it hits me.

The Demon Woods!

Mabel's POV

I'm still crying when I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Please, please don't cry, I don't know how to handle it when girls cry," I hear someone say. The voice that has been playing through my head for the past two hours.

"Impossible…" I whisper. "You're dead."

"Do I look dead?" he asks. I turn around and see him, smiling gently.

I don't understand, but I don't really care. I kiss him furiously, tears still in my eyes, and he's real. "How?" I ask.

"I have a theory," he says. "The Cipher Wheel was made to kill a demon, and I'm pretty sure it did. I can't use my powers, and I can't feel my darker side. I'm still part human though, and I think that part is what survived."

"So, you're human now?" I ask. It seems too good to be true.

"Is that a problem?" he asks.

I hug him tightly, and then hit him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks. "I just came back from the dead, can you cut me some slack?"

"Nope. I'm still mad at you for scaring me. Do you know what I almost did?" I ask him. "Do you?"

"Oh. Shit. I'm sorry," he apologizes, realizing what I mean. "Don't do that. Promise me."

"I won't," I promise. "I wouldn't. I said 'almost,' remember?"

He seems appeased. "Don't be too angry at your brother," he tells me. "He was only trying to protect you."

"He tried to kill you!" I exclaim. "I hate him!"

"You love him, he's your twin," William says. I know he's right, but that's only because he's okay. I'm glad that I don't have to hate Dipper though. It isn't easy o hate someone you love. I can still be very angry, however.

Bill's POV

We stand at the door of the Mystery Shack, hand in hand. I'm a little bit nervous, now that they know who I am and how to kill me, but Mabel says that if they try anything, she'll stop them.

Right. Because Mabel can stop an angry Stanford Pines.

When the door opens, Stan looks shocked, and a little bit scared.

"Don't say a word," Mabel says. "Or I swear, I'll push you into the bottomless pit."

"How- What-?" he splutters.

"Next time you try to kill someone, check for a pulse before leaving the body," I advise. "Otherwise, you might run into a few problems."

"I'm really ticked off at you, but William is trying to keep the peace. If it were up to me, we would both be in Vegas by now," Mabel informs her great-uncle. "If William really were dead, you would never have seen me again, so I suggest you thank him."

"I- what-?" Stan is still in shock.

"The circle did its job. Bill Cipher is dead. I, however, am _not Bill Cipher._ I'm a fifteen-year-old kid. I was _possessed_ by Bill Cipher," I explain.

"Shit," Stan says. "Really? I'm sorry kid, I didn't realize."

"Apology accepted," I say. "You got rid of something I really didn't like to fight."

"No one likes to fight Bill Cipher," Dipper says, coming up behind Stan. "I'm sorry about the, you know, torture."

Mabel hits him. Hard.

"Ow!" he shouts.

"Been there," I say sympathetically.

"It's worse when she kicks. Years of soccer practice make for some strong legs," he warns me.

I know what you're thinking: I'm being way too chill with these guys torturing and trying to murder me. Well, let's just say that I've done my share of both, and… I'm kind of a weird guy. Okay? In case you haven't figured that out yet.

Mabel's POV

We sit in the clearing together.

"Hey, you're not upset, are you?" William asks out of the blue.

"About?" I ask.

"No more free ponies. My powers are gone. I'm just a regular guy now," he explains. "If that's not-"

I grab him, and kiss him. "You're an idiot."


	11. The Next Summer

Author's Note- Epilogue Time! Whoo-hoo! This is so cool! Thanks to supersexyghotmew95, SlyPieXD, , Sneventeen, titanicdragon, lydia, MabelPines112, MaBill, Bill Cipher, and Snowcat1378 for commenting! On with the show!

Mabel's POV

I get off the bus and run into my boyfriend's arms.

"Nice to see you too," he laughs, before kissing me. Yum, peppermint!

"Um, can you guys cool it with the PDA?" Dipper asks. We turn to glare at him in unison. "Minding my own business now."

"See that you do," I say. I notice William shaking his head and making a slashing motion at Dipper behind my back. "William, it may surprise you to know that I can see that."

"You never miss a trick, do you?" he asks, grinning.

"Never," I assure/threaten him.

"Good thing I don't pull tricks on you," he laughs. "Much."

I kiss him again.

"Oh, get a room, would you?" I hear a voice behind me.

"Grunkle Stan!" I beam. "How've you been?"

"Fine, fine, you're boyfriend's a decent con artist," he says with a proud smile. I turn and glare at William.

"I said I didn't pull tricks _on you_," he says quickly. "I never said I wasn't employed a your Great-Uncle's establishment."

I roll my eyes. It's hard enough to be a normal sixteen-year-old girl when your Grunkle is a con artist. Double if your boyfriend is one, too. "Why do I put up with this?" I ask the sky.

"Probably because you're crazy about me," William smirks. "Don't worry though, I'm in an isolated cell for being a danger to myself and others about you."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment, but I'll take it," I say.

"It is," William assures me.

Bill's POV

It's a great life. I work for Stan in the day, and at night, I work on fixing the stuff Cipher did. Hunting monsters is more fun than you would expect.

And I have Mabel. I see her sometimes, whenever I can. It's been a fantastic year.

The only troubling thing is my dreams. Bill Cipher came from inside me, and he's not entirely gone. I can pin him down easily in the real world, as long as I stay happy. I'm just terrified that someone will find out.

But that's a small price to pay, to have my humanity back.

I'm finally free.


End file.
